


Erotyczne fantazje 114

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 114

Ruby zacisnęła zęby, kiedy poczuła jak członek dziedziczki wchodzi w jej ciasną kobiecość. Liderka natychmiast wyprostowała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wydając z siebie krzyk przyjemności. Weiss trzymając swoją dziewczynę rękami, zaczęła ją szybko oraz głęboko pieprzyć swoim penisem.

Srebrnooka dziewczyna jęczała coraz głośniej, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swojego rozpalonego ciała. Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Ruby wydała z siebie głośny jęk rozkoszy, czując jak nasienie jej dziewczyny wypełnia wnętrze jej cipki.


End file.
